


Debt Repaid

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Erotica, F/M, Facials, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: My tactics had won many battles and saved the lives of many heroes. Genny was one example of a hero I had saved, so when she promised to repay me in some way, I thought she'd bake me cookies or something. She's an innocent girl, right?I was wrong. Very wrong.Genny was not as innocent as she appeared. No innocent girl would be hiding naked under the table during an important war meeting, ready to provide her body as repayment, after all.
Relationships: Genny/Reader, Genny/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 31





	Debt Repaid

Attending meetings with the royalty of Askr was something I got used to overtime.

My presence was hardly ever needed as the summoner. I was simply there as a figurehead of sorts. It was something the late King Gustav put into place to remind nobles of my existence, considering my ability to summon heroes from different realms.

The thought of being used as a deterrent against any wishing to rise up against the royal family was a little unnerving, but I got used to it. 

I would usually try to stay tuned in to what was being talked about in the meetings, mainly for the benefit of later discussions with the prince and princess, but I found this one in particular hard to concentrate on.

Why? A certain girl was on my mind. The distraction is cliché, I am aware, but the reasoning for this girl being stuck in mind is not. 

Being the person responsible for bringing heroes to Askr meant many of them got to know me pretty well, resulting in many friendships being formed. Of course, I always made more of an effort to befriend female heroes I thought were cute. Why wouldn't I?

One such girl was Genny, a young cleric. She was somewhat shy when I first talked to her, but she got used to my presence quickly and often asked for us to spend time together. 

I enjoyed her company much and more recently, I took some pride in the fact that my orders saved her in the middle of a tough battle. Genny was an observant one and noticed how I saved her life, so promised to repay me in some way when this happened a few days ago. 

I was under the impression she was an adorable, innocent little thing and that she was going to bake me cookies or something.

I was wrong.

Very wrong.

And yet, I wasn't upset at being wrong. 

I was positioned somewhat away from everyone else in the meeting, giving me room to breathe. I was especially thankful for being a bit isolated, as the quiet yelp I let out when I felt someone suddenly touch my leg was unheard of by anyone else in the room. Except for the perpetrator, of course.

When I calmly moved the table cloth to get a better look at what was going on underneath, I saw a head full of very fluffy hair. 

The figure moved their head up, staring at me with a cheeky smile. Upon seeing the look of shock on my face, the girl licked her lips and began tugging down on my clothes.

I knew exactly what Genny was trying to do, and I also knew I was powerless to stop her. There was nothing I could do. If I tried to resist at any point, it could give unwanted attention to myself. Part of me was still in shock that she of all people was doing this. All I could do was let go of the cloth and let her do whatever she wanted to do to me.

And she did. She pulled down my leggings and my underwear in a matter of seconds, releasing my erect cock. 

There were a few apprehensive seconds before I felt the feeling of her tiny, soft hands embrace my dick, sending a shiver up my spine. The young girl took her time feeling every part of it up, getting a sense of its size and hardness. One hand cupped my balls and gently stroked them while the other began to slowly stroke me. Her rough movements indicated this was new to her, but the sheer sensation of her doing something like this while barely hidden was enough to almost make me breathless. Although I could not read her expression, I could tell by the eagerness of her hands that she was having a lot of fun with her new toy. She began to speed up, which only intensified the pleasure of her handjob.

Genny continued feeling me up for some time, but eventually, she stopped, releasing my dick from the grip of her teeny hands. I knew what she was going to do next, but she gave me no time to mentally prepare for it. 

The tip of her tongue kissed the tip of my cock. She trailed her head down, taking in the taste of my shaft from the very top to the very bottom. Satisfied with leaving a trail of saliva on my member, she returned to the top and began circling her tongue around the head, expressing delight in the taste of my pre-cum by speeding up.

Not long after, the pleasure I was feeling was multiplied tenfold as a warm and wet feeling enveloped the head of my cock, no doubt from her taking my shaft into the heated and welcoming embrace of her mouth. That pleasure became even more exceptional as she took in more of my dick, resting it on the entirety of her tongue as the teenage girl began bobbing her head. 

She found herself a consistent rhythm as she sucked; a rhythm that involved releasing some of my cock only to quickly gobble it up again. Every time she took it into the entrance of her throat, she made sure to coat my dick in a fresh new batch of saliva.

At this point, I had tuned out whatever the nobles and the royals were talking about. All I could hope was that no one bothered to talk to me while this teenage girl thirstily kissed, licked and sucked on her toy.

I had a feeling that Genny knew my orgasm was approaching. As soon as I felt the first signs, she pulled out and began ferociously jacking my drenched cock with her hand, making sure to plant kisses and licks on the tip whenever she could. I let out a quiet moan, which she took as a signal for her to speed up. 

Moments later, the first rope of cum shot out, quickly followed by many more spurts. I tried my best to settle my breathing as I came, caring not for where it landed.

As my orgasm came to an end, I felt the cloth separating my eyes from her face peel up. The small girl gazed up at me with a grin, revealing her cum-stained face. Some of it had even gone as far as her hair. She then opened her mouth, showing that some of my cum had entered it. She closed her mouth and after swallowing it all down greedily, resumed her previous grin.

This girl was unbelievably sexy. 

My post-orgasm state took over and made me hope she was satisfied enough, which would give me time to recover. However, it wasn't long before her soft hands began cradling my cock once again, the tingling feeling of her softness succeeding in hardening my member once more. This was enough to remind me that she was the one in control here. 

She jerked me off for a little bit but released abruptly as I started to get used to the pleasure again. There was some shuffling underneath the table, indicated by her accidentally hitting me lightly several times and a brief giggle.

Her hand grasped my cock again, but the motion felt awkward. Before I could even begin to figure out what she was doing, I felt her hand release itself, shortly followed by the tip of my shaft touching something wet. 

Then, in the span of a mere second, almost all of my cock was overtaken by an incredibly warm and wet feeling that felt similar, yet very different, to her mouth. What felt the most different was the incredible tightness that indiscriminately squeezed every single part of my member. This intense feeling only hardened my dick further, which in turn made the squeezing even stronger. I knew what she had done and the soft, girly moan of pleasure I heard only confirmed it. 

Genny began to move forward, releasing most of my dick from her embrace before she rushed back, slamming it back down into her. The tip of my shaft reached the furthest part inside her, blocking it from going any further.

She repeated this action many times, building up a rhythm that was speedy but made sure to take in as much of my cock into her pussy as possible. 

My curiosity got the better of me and I pulled the cloth up once more. What I was greeted with was the sight of the surprisingly massive ass that had buried my cock. This girl was hiding a large asset and this knowledge made her piston-like movement even hotter. I watched in awe as her ass rippled with every single thrust. 

As if knowing I was now staring at her, Genny sped up, her ass slamming against my dick which in turn further nudged the entrance to her womb a little bit deeper. The sight of her ass greedily gobbling my entire cock, hiding it from my view, was unbearably sexy and only increased my arousal.

I reached down with my hands to feel her up, soon discovering that this girl had no fear and was completely naked. I managed to reach out with my arms far enough to grope her breasts with both of my hands. Though they weren't as large as her rear, they were soft and squishy and fun to tease while my cock was being pounded. 

Miraculously, despite being vigorously fucked, I managed to somewhat reposition myself, giving myself enough room to begin pounding the girl back. It disrupted the rhythm she had created, but we soon found one that involved both of us, which no doubt increased both of our pleasure. 

Soon, I found my orgasm returning and made an attempt to pull out, but the teenager was having none of it. Quickly realizing my intentions, she bobbed her body backwards, sliding my cock back in all the way to the entrance of her womb once more. This sudden thrust was enough to bring me over the edge as every shot of cum I let out flooded her inner walls. Her soft breathing and moaning slightly increased in volume, likely from the feeling of having her pussy filled with my semen. 

After dumping the last ropes of cum inside her, I collapsed onto my chair, needing time to recuperate. Thankfully, it seemed Genny too needed some time to herself, though she made no effort to release herself from my shaft, seemingly enjoying the feeling of my cock still spreading her open. 

There were a few minutes of minimal movement as we recovered. Although I softened somewhat, the feeling of still being inside her kept me hardened, especially after I took a quick gaze at her magnificent ass. I still couldn't believe she was hiding something like that.

After some time, Genny came back to life and began to move, but it wasn't to release herself as I thought, but rather to resume having sex. Her pussy, filled to the brim with my cum, felt ridiculously humid. That level of warmth and wetness, combined with the sudden friction of her movement, was enough to stop any resistance I had building up within me.

I watched her bubbly butt push against my crotch as my cock pushed her recovering inner walls open again. Soon, we had both given in to our lust and were having sex again. 

While her pussy felt extraordinary, a growing thought at the back of my mind begged for a change of pace. This move would be a risky one, but after seeing such a glorious ass, I know I wanted to experience how it felt.

Genny got caught into her rhythm, which I took advantage of by suddenly pulling out during her movement of bliss. With my cock now resting on her ass cheek, I watched briefly as my cum leaked out of her exposed hole, but didn't let the arousing sight distract me from my next task for too long. 

Her quiet whimpering was silenced as I traced a finger around the entrance to her ass, hopefully indicating to her what I desired. If she wanted to not go ahead with what I wanted to do, she showed no signs of refusal. 

I reached down with my hand and traced her pussy with the same finger, soaking it in all sorts of liquid before promptly circling it around her asshole again. Slowly, but surely, I began to push my finger in. There was little resistance at first, but as I began to sink it in I could feel some discontent in the form of her moving forward, releasing some of my finger. She shortly stopped, however, allowing me to guide my finger in as far as it would go. Mimicking the actions of sex, I began to slide it in and out, starting calmly before speeding up to give her a chance to adjust. 

The action received approval from the girl as she even began pushing back against my finger, letting it sink in further. Soon, Genny was casually bouncing on my finger without the need for me to move it myself. This lasted around a minute before I had to pull out due to pain leaking in. I didn't leave her hanging however as I grabbed my cock and began to slide it in between her cheeks, enjoying the feeling of my dick against her soft ass.

Genny pushed her rear against my crotch, signifying to me that she had given the go-ahead. My member, coated in all sorts of liquid such as saliva, her internal juices and a bit of cum, prodded the entrance to her ass. She flinched and moved forward slightly, but slowly pushed back, enough for my head to slightly open up her asshole. I repositioned myself so I could sink it in easier and then lowered myself. 

The first feeling was an inconceivable amount of tightness and defiance, but as soon as I got my head in, the rest of my member easily followed. Genny let out small moans that sounded a bit like whimpers of pain, so I paused my movement to give her time to adjust. 

I kept myself engulfed inside her ass for a moment. When she began moving herself, I began to gently move in and out of her rear. Part of the slow speed was in no doubt due to her anus trying to dispatch the foreign object, but my cock was stronger and broke through her defences.

The sound of chairs shuffling stopped both of us in our tracks. I peeked up and saw Alfonse approaching me with a smile.

"Well, we're done for today. I'll see you later then." He offered his farewell. I was thankful for it, as I really did not want to talk with him right now.

He waved goodbye, and I saw Sharena do the same. I stretched, giving the illusion I was preparing to stand up and also leave. Keeping my eyes on the door, I watched as the last of the nobles left and closed the door behind me. 

Part of me wanted to talk to Genny, but I had no idea what to say. All I know was that I was stupidly aroused.

I pulled out, drawing out a loud moan from the girl, who definitely knew that we were now alone.

Grabbing the girl by her hips, I pulled her up from underneath the table. I stood up, forcing her to her own two feet. Before Genny had a chance to say a thing, I pushed her upper body down towards the table, exposing her rear in its entire glory. Sparing her no more time without my dick inside her, I pushed my shaft back into her incredible ass. 

Genny without holding anything back was incredibly seductive. I heard nothing but moans of delight from the girl's mouth. I too had no desire to hold back anymore as I began pounding her ass without any mercy, an act that only made her scream my name even louder. 

Sinister thoughts erupted into my head. This girl had her way with me and I desired some vengeance of my own. I pulled out suddenly, but before she could complain, I smacked one of her cheeks with my hand. The subsequent ripple of her thick ass only encouraged me to continue as I began spanking her. Each slap caused a subsequent moan to leak out of the girl's mouth.

"You've been a naughty girl, Genny." I told her in the middle of my lustful spanking.

Despite moaning, she found a moment to chuckle. "I know I have… but you've been naughty yourself too! Now please… put it back in…your c-cock in my b-butt... It feels… really good!"

I wanted to punish her some more, but that lustful request was enough to win me over. I spread open her cheeks and effortlessly let myself back in, continuing the ruthless anal sex.

Genny turned her head to face me, showing a face I never could have imagined being so full of lust. Remnants of cum from my first orgasm lingered on her face, which only made look even sexier.

I leaned in, planting a kiss on her lips that she quickly returned. That kissing only lasted barely a second before our mouths opened. While our tongues began dancing together, I groped a breast and sped up pounding her asshole, going as fast as my body would let me.

Our making out session came to a quick close as we gasped for breath. I took this time to observe her body. I watched as her ass rippled every single time my cock reached its depths. I watched as her breasts bounced to the rhythm of our anal sex. I watched as cum leaked out of her pussy and dripped down her thighs. I watched as my cock vigorously bobbed in and out of her ass.

This sight, in addition to the incredible friction and pleasure enclosing my cock, was enough to bring me close to orgasm.

"Genny, I'm going to-"

She cut me off with a quick peck on the lips. "D-do it inside! Please... don't pull out! I w-want you to fill up my ass… with you c-cum! I want your cum to be l-leaking out of me… so please… cum! Cum inside me...!"

Her dirty talk leaked her inner nervousness but hearing such lewd things come out of such a cute voice was all I needed before I felt the intensity of orgasm overwhelm me. The insides of her ass became painted white as I felt it become overflowed with my semen. 

Genny screamed in delight, sharing her own orgasm as she felt her insides get overpowered by my seed. 

As our shared orgasms came to an end, she collapsed onto the table and began panting. As I pulled out, one final shot of cum freed itself, leaving a parting gift inside her opened-up asshole. 

I collapsed back onto my chair, giving myself a fantastic view of her beautiful, daring ass and the damage I had done to it. I watched with pride as cum continuously flowed out, dripping down her legs or onto the floor. 

Genny soon began repositioning herself, but felt her legs give way as she fell onto the cold ground. She chuckled quietly to herself. "Wow, you really made a mess..." She observed, noticing the small puddles of cum around and dripping out of her.

"That was all your doing," I responded in between breaths. "That was all incredibly risky, you know."

The teenage girl gave me a smirk that I was beginning to love the sight of. "I wanted to repay you… but you were always so busy! So I decided to take matters into my own hands. It worked out in the end, right?"

"All this just to repay me?" I returned her earlier chuckle. It wasn't the most far fetched thought though since I did most likely save her life from incoming danger.

"Well, in a way..." She replied, quickly following up with what she meant. "I've always wanted to… do lewd things with you… to let you f-fuck me… I've always imagined it. You saving me like a knight in shining armor just gave me that push… that's all."

"I see..." was all I could follow up with. So much had happened and I hadn't really had the chance to process it all.

The young cleric stood up, taking this time to stretch her aching muscles. She gave me a pondering look that was soon replaced by that traditional smirk. While her voice could sometimes betray her desires, her face never would.

The girl approached me and gazed down at my half-hard dick, kept aroused by her sexy teenage body.

"Well then, shall we continue?" Genny asked the daring question, a little more confidence in her voice this time as she began stroking her favorite toy. "Do you want to fuck my mouth? Or have your way with my pussy? Or maybe pound my massive ass again? I'll let you decide…"

Her face grew red with embarrassment at what she had said, but nevertheless she looked just as cock-hungry as before.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
